1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toilet hygienic accessories and more specifically it relates to a bidet device. The bidet device includes a hand held spray head used in conjunction with a standard toilet to be directed to a crotch area of a female body, so as to reduce the use of toilet paper and soiled underwear during a menstrual cycle. The bidet device can be utilized for medical and other female personal nature requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toilet hygienic accessories have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,058 to Nourbakhsh; 4,761,837 to Takeda; 4,890,340 to Lovitt and 5,023,961 to Alonso all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
NOUREAKHSH, MAHMOUD M.
BIDET ATTACHMENT FOR WATER CLOSETS
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,058
This patent discloses a bidet attachment for a conventional water closet. An open compartment is formed at one end of the water tank to receive a water mixing chamber which receives water from incoming hot and cold supply lines. The entry of hot and cold water into the mixing chamber is controlled by valve control handles on the side of the compartment. An outlet pipe extends from the mixing chamber to the overfill pipe of the water tank and is accessible so that the water temperature can be sensed by touching the outlet pipe. A hand held spray is carried on the end of a flexible hose which can be retracted into the compartment for storage. A control button on the spray head can be activated to divert water from the outlet pipe to the hose for application of a bidet spray from the spray head, with the toilet bowl serving as the bidet basin.
TAKEDA, HISANOBU
WASHING DEVICE FOR PARTS OF BODY
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,837
A washing device for parts of the body comprises a pump means to supply water from a water source under pressure and a nozzle means which spouts the pressurized water against the private parts of the human body as a water jet. Since the pump means has an air intake port on the suction side, air foam is securely mixed in the water jet. Also, since an air control valve is provided in connection with the air intake port, the mixing ratio of the air in the water can be controlled by the air control valve.
LOVITT, HAROLD B.
SELF-CONTAINED HAND-HELD BIDET
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,340
This patent discloses a self-contained hand-held bidet device, for providing lavaging action with portability and convenience. The device comprises a housing having a motorized pump with a power source and switch for activating the pump. The pump draws fluid from a reservoir mounted at one end of the housing and pumps the fluid through a pivotal conduit to exit as a spray. Lightweight construction, a collapsible reservoir and the pivotally mounted wand facilitate convenient storage.
ALONSO, NELSON A.
BIDET ACCESSORY
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,961
This patent discloses a bidet accessory for mounting to the rear flanged section of two-piece toilet fixtures and removably connected to hot and cold water supplies. An outlet is connected through a flexible conduit to a sprayer that is, when not in use, held in place by the supporting assembly. A mounting assembly is mounted to the supporting assembly and it allows for the installation of the bidet accessory in a multitude of different angles depending on the users' preferences and space constraints.